Shrines
Shrines of Magic are the physical manifestation of magic in the world. Each conforms to the type of magic bursting through that spot at that given time and will relate to that element as well. Every magic user will visit at least one shrine in their lifetime. This is to help new mages find where to learn their magic, though they will still need to pass the trial and attune at each shrine. Attunement To learn to control elements of the world, one must travel to a shrine of magic. Shrines of magic are where magic naturally pours forth into the world, manifesting as its chosen element. Once at the shrine, you must find the nexus, the focal point of the physical manifestation of magic, and attune to it. To attune, you simply extend your will and energy to it, and over the course of a few minutes, you will gain the ability to control that element. When one first gains control over magic and an element, a magical tattoo will start to form on them. The colour and design of this tattoo are random, but each has a soft glow and allows a magic user to sense magic near to them. Each element that one attunes to will add to this tattoo, and as time goes on, it will grow on its own, giving each magic user a limited lifespan. Once the tattoo covers the body, they will become a wight, a creature driven insane by the influences of magic, and who will lose all inhibition. The appearance of the tattoo signals a remaining “lifespan” of 30 years left before the tattoo consumes the magic user. Each additional element adds to the tattoo drastically, and subtracts a further 6 years off the remaining lifespan. The sixth element, or when one would have no lifespan at all even if all done in succession, overwhelms the body, and will cause a conflagration. Mastery To control an element is not to have mastery over it. For example, if one can control fire, it does not mean they can use it in any shape, size, or form they desire. To gain mastery of an element, or apply it in an unusual and creative manner, one must create spells with it. Spells are particular weaves and applications of one or more element. The use of light magic to create a ball of light that tracks the user requires set conditions: First, finding usable light from the surroundings and collecting it. Second, shaping it into a spherical shape and binding it to become a source of light. Third, commanding the light to follow the user, or perhaps easier, ‘tethering’ the ball of light to remain at a fixed distance from the user, though this application can cause issues when the light ball comes into contact with other objects. As when one practices something they get better at reproducing it skillfully and with speed, such is true for the production of a particular effect - which can after long practice, be produced as a spell. If it is impossible for any of the conditions of a spell to be met, such as a user of fire magic not having access to a flame, then the spell will not occur. Current Shrine Locations * Fire shrine: Undiscovered * Water Shrine: Undiscovered * Earth Shrine: Undiscovered * Air Shrine: Undiscovered * Metal Shrine: Undiscovered * Nature Shrine: Undiscovered * Light Shrine: Undiscovered * Dark Shrine: Undiscovered * Life Shrine: Undiscovered * Corruption Shrine: Undiscovered * Blood Shrine: Undiscovered * Animation Shrine: Undiscovered